Thunder Rolls
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A simple business trip turns into much more when a robbery takes place and a Cartwright goes missing. My summary abilities have not improved any...please read anyway. Summmary, Genre, rating and title all sujbect to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Thunder Rolls **

**A/N Due to witing on my on project (everything original) and being involved in our community theatre, this story is already slower in the making than my other stories. That, along with the fact that I have to travel to a library now, will make it so my postings are not every day. It might also result in a number of chapters being posted at once. **

**Chapter One**

Hour after hour of traveling over one hill and another or over flat land in the hot Nevada sun, the journey might not have been so bad except for the fact that the stranger was stuck riding a horse instead of taking the more comfortable stagecoach or train. But, that's what happens when you barely have twenty dollars to your name. The stranger sighed; there'd been more money at one time, but jobs had been scarce and hard to come by. Well, maybe that wasn't quite true. There were plenty of jobs to be found…if you knew how high to jump and made sure you kept your opinions to yourself or even worse; doing something that went against the very moral grain of your soul.

The stranger chuckled at the thought of keeping their mouth shut. Anyone that knew this particular mortal would have told you not to even try to understand their actions or their words, unless you knew how to decipher code. That part had the stranger laughing hard. Okay, so speaking one word while meaning another had become one of their bad habits, especially around those they did not fully trust... which unfortunately meant the majority of people had been left to sort out riddles the majority of the time.

Any thinking the stranger was doing stopped when a lone man, lying unconscious on the ground, suddenly came into view. Within seconds, the newcomer to the Nevada territory was kneeling by the man's side and turning him over. The dried blood on his right shoulder looked liked a bullet hole. There was also a nasty cut on his forehead; his hat lay not ten feet from him. The victim's clothes spoke volumes; he was a cowboy, maybe one of the ranchers in the area. "Well, mister," the stranger said, "don't know who shot you or why, but you're sure are a lucky son of a gun. I know how to doctor people and don't mind camping out." The next few hours were spent doing just that, doctoring the injured man and making up a camp in a nearby clearing under the protective canopy of trees.

The breeze of the setting sun blew through the spaces in the clearing and across the injured man's face, causing him to moan and stir.

One stranger watched the other carefully. The injured man tried to open his eyes. When that failed, he found himself calling out, "HOSS! Where are you?"

He felt two arms take a hold of him. "Hoss?" He whispered again before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Don't know who Hoss is, but…" the stranger spoke to no one in particular and went to work on building a travois while glancing at the sky, "I need to get you to some shelter. I believe I saw a deserted cabin a ways back. The sooner I get you there the better." Yes, the sooner the better as the clouds were starting to roll in and the wind was picking up. So much for the trip to Reno, the storm that was rolling in and now this injured man was going to put an abrupt halt to that trip for sure.

The moment the stranger had the travois built, the injured man was pulled onto the contraption and tied down. Thank goodness he wasn't as large as some of the cowboys they'd seen in town or they'd never have been able to move him. The wind continued blowing and the clouds kept gathering as the stranger moved as slow as possible. Having already bandaged the injured man once, the stranger wasn't eager to redo their hard work in the middle of a storm.

The two miles to what turned out to indeed be a deserted cabin seemed like twenty by the time the two finally reached it. Thank goodness there was no stairs to the place. Crazy or not, the stranger dismounted, opened the door and then led the horse right inside. It was easy enough to do, as there was only one table, two chairs and two small cots in the place. Once the travois was no longer attached to the horse, the stranger took the horse back outside and was relieved to find a makeshift barn behind the cabin. Soon the stranger's horse was inside the shelter and the stranger was back inside with the patient.

Since the injured man was not in a position to talk, the stranger knelt down and started going through his pockets. After all, there just might be some sort of identification on the man…nothing. With the unconscious cowboy still lying on the travois that had been built, the stranger went from kneeling to sitting next to the man. As the rain started falling and the sun started to set, the stranger could guarantee one thing…it was going to be a long night.

**00000**

The rain was making it so Hoss pushed Chubby as fast as he could. The trip to Carson City had been unexpected and even then it was only supposed to be a two day trip. It wasn't exactly a trip he'd wanted to go on, none of them had. In fact, he and his brothers had argued over who should go and who should stay. His mind flew back the moments before he got stuck with half the job.

_"You got to kiddin' me! We've got the round up in a few days. If any of us goes to Carson City and talks to Old Man Hillard and his brother, we'll be there for weeks. Those two talk more than any group of women I have ever met yet!" Little Joe was standing in the living room, along with Hoss and Adam; Ben sat on a nearby chair. All three of his sons were voicing the same concern. _

_Ben would hear none of it. "All we need is for two of us to go, one to talk to Old…I mean, John and the other to James and get them to sign these contracts. If we handle them separate and real careful, they'll not chew our ears off. If needs be, one of us can stay behind and deal with their need to over visit a bit." Then, because of the ensuing argument, Ben had asked Hop Sing to get four straws, two long and two short. Whoever drew the shortest two would go and deal with the Hillard brothers. _

"Ya know Chubby," Hoss muttered as he rounded the corner of the stable and dismounted, "I had better things ta do than ta go deal with James Hillard! Think I'll grab a bite to eat. I'm starved!" He hurried and took care of his horse and headed for the house where he was sure his pa and brothers were waiting for him. After all, he'd left Carson City much later than expected.


	2. The Missing Cartwright and Callie

**Thunder Rolls **

**Chapter Two**

Thunder could be heard rattling through the sky as lightening bounced off the reflection from the large window of the Cartwright dining room. Hoss was standing in front of the fireplace feeling rather uneasy. "What do ya mean he's not here? He left before I did! He shoulda been the first one home!" He didn't like this at all, none of them did.

"We need to get out there and start lookin' for him! I don't see why we're just sittin' here!" Little Joe jumped up and headed for the door only to be stopped by the voice of reason.

"And just what good could we accomplish at the moment? Have you looked outside lately? Are you suddenly deaf?" Adam leaned back in his father's chair, put both his hands to his chin and tapped them against the clef there, while he stared at his little brother. He knew how the kid felt, but couldn't see how going off half cocked would do any of them any good, especially their missing father.

A scowl appeared on Little Joe's face. He wanted to argue with is oldest brother only problem was…the man had the nerve to be right. Adam's words may have been the voice of reason, but over all of his twenty years, Little Joe knew enough about his oldest brother and his mannerism to recognize the depth of his concern. Yes Adam was worried and he was right; all they could do was wait until the storm was over. Maybe by that time, their pa would be home.

**0000**

Ben groaned as he turned his head and tried to open his eyes. Why could he not open them? "Lie still mister." A voice reached down into the fog that he seemed to be in as two hands were placed upon on the lower part of his arms. "You've been hurt; you need rest." The voice announced with a forthright concern.

Who was speaking to him? Where was he? He wanted answers but he couldn't open his eyes and he slipped back into unconsciousness and a dream. _"Give us that money!" Two men with masks blocked his path and held their guns on him. He gave them the money and then heard the shot. Everything went black._

Ben didn't know how much time slipped by when he finally opened his eyes and saw the black sky with rain hitting a window, framed by a raggedy curtain. He let out another groan as he tried to sit up, sending a bolt of pain through his shoulder. However, he stopped when a dark haired woman who looked to be around thirty-five opened up the door and stepped inside. She wore simple gingham dress and her pitch black hair hung to her waist unrestrained. "I wouldn't try that alone," she gently chastised.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Ben asked, as the woman knelt down and helped him off the travois and onto the nearby cot. After readjusting the pillow she helped help lay back down. She then pulled the thin blanket that had been left behind up and laid it across his chest.

Then women waited until her patient settled and she could see the dizziness dissipate from his expression "Folks call me Callie,"She went back to the table and rinsed a cloth and returned to his bedside. "Don't be moving too quickly mister. You've had a nasty knock to your head. I found you wounded by the side of the road. We're in a deserted cabin. What's your name? What happened? Do you know?"

Ben went to nod, but quickly changed his mind and put his hand to his forehead as he went onto explain. As he finished, he told her, "My name is Ben Cartwright. I was heading back to my home, the Ponderosa." He closed his eyes, his shoulder and head hurting, though his shoulder felt much worse.

Callie stiffened slightly, but said nothing except for the fact that she needed to get fresh water from the well outside in spite of the rain. She disappeared back out the door leaving Ben to his thoughts.

It didn't take Ben much to figure out it was just him and Callie in the cabin. He might have wondered how she managed to get him here, and then into the cot he now sat in only the woman was approximately five feet six inches at least and, while she was by no means fat, she was quite a robust built woman who was obviously quite strong.

Ben's thoughts turned to his sons and his horse. His sons would be out looking for him, but he wondered if the men who had robbed and shot him had taken Buck or perhaps he'd run off. If the latter was the case, he hoped someone would find Buck and perhaps attempt to return him to the ranch. After all, the horse did bear the Ponderosa brand. He lay back down as it was the only way to get the throbbing head and shoulders to reduce to a dull roar.

Callie watched Ben from outside one of the windows in the cabin. The last thing she'd needed was a patient on her hands. She'd had one of those for the past five years. Her older brother had fallen ill and never truly recovered from it. Since the man had never married, it had fallen upon her to take care of him. Then after he'd passed on, she'd left New England and traveled out west. What for was something she was still trying to figure out. Though, tending to the well known Nevada rancher, Ben Cartwright, had definitely not been on her list of things to do.

"You sure know how to get in a fix don't you?" She chided herself and then went back inside. What else could she do? It was getting late and she needed to get some rest. That is, as long as Mr. Cartwright didn't develop any problems. If he did that, she'd have no choice but to stay awake and sit up with him.

OOOOO

While Callie made herself comfortable on the second cot and got some rest, Ben's sons were doing just the opposite. All three boys knew they should get as much sleep as possible as most likely, they would find themselves talking to Roy and then heading out to look for their father, by first light. The only problem was none of them could seem to relax enough to get the sleep they needed.

When Adam heard a noise downstairs, he hurried out of his bedroom hoping to find his father home. Instead he found Hoss sitting at the table eating a late night snack.

Adam would have told him that this was an insane hour to be eating, but Adam figured it wouldn't change anything. Instead he left Hoss to the comfort and distraction of his food and went and opened the front door. The rain had finally stopped and Adam needed fresh air. He made his way to the front porch and stood simply staring into the dark. "Where are you, pa?" He asked the question quietly as he did not want Hoss to hear, nor to disturb Little Joe. He was sure the boy was sleeping with his window slightly opened and his room was right above the porch. "Where are you and how are we going to find you?" Naturally, those two questions went unanswered as he turned and went back inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thunder Rolls **

**Chapter Three**

Callie again stood outside the cabin while Ben was once more sleeping. Her mind wandered back to her childhood and her father's tales of the sea. Could the man she found injured be the same Ben Cartwright her father had often talked about? The Ben Cartwright who served as first mate on the same ship her father had worked on until Captain Stoddard had been forced to retire? She could hardly believe it. If she remembered it rightly, Ben Cartwright was Captain Stoddard's son in Law. As she continued to think on it, Callie couldn't help but start laughing. This small world was all just too funny to her. Only when she heard movement inside did she go back in.

Ben was sitting up on the side of the bed doing his best to get his boots back on, not easy with his one arm in a sling. She hurried over and helped him. She stepped back and asked him, "Why did you leave the sea?"

Ben was unprepared for the question. This young woman had to somewhere around Adam's age, maybe a little older how did she know about his early life? He snapped out of his thoughts. "I had a dream." Ben went on to explain about the death of his first wife Elizabeth and his subsequent journey to fulfill his dream of owning and running a ranch."How do you know about my sea days? He asked.

"My father was a shipman with Captain Stoddard while you were first mate. He would often talk about the voyages. He was not much younger than the Captain, and a little put out at first that one as young as you had gained seniority over him, but he eventually conceded that you were a good seaman." She smiled.

"Who was your father?"

Without hesitation, Callie told him who her father was. Ben's jaw hit the floor. "Brian Adams was your father?" He added only to himself, '_That_ old sea dog who didn't have a lick of sense when it came to women? _He_ was your father?' Okay, so the man had a heart of gold; still, he had always been a bumbling fool around women. The fact that the man had indeed been married and had a daughter astounded Ben beyond measure and he said as much.

Callie nodded, "I'm not surprised you weren't aware of father's marriage. Mother died while I was young and when he was at sea I, my older sister and my brother stayed with an aunt. She said father seldom talked about mother as it hurt too much. Now," she looked at Ben as she nodded towards the front door at the same time and asked, "Are you up to traveling? From what you just said, your home really isn't all that far away. We could be there by nightfall."

Ben smiled. "Sure I am." He slowly stood up only to find the room spinning and Callie grabbing him before he could fall. "I think," Callie told him as she helped him over to one of the chairs that set by the table, "that we'd best spend at least one more day here in this cabin. You need more time to recover before we do any traveling. It's not like anyone is using this cabin so we can stay here." The last thing she wanted or needed was to find herself nursing a patient that had pushed himself too fast and too hard. Besides, she had plenty of dried jerky in her saddle bag…along with a good supply of bullets that could be used to hunt small game. That being the case, it's not like they'd starve to death.

Ben didn't want to spend another day away from his sons or his ranch. He laid his uninjured arm on the one in the sling as it was still hurting him quite a bit. He'd been in worse shape and still been able to travel, but the woman had a point. He needed rest, and they had a way to satisfy one's basic needs. "My sons are going to be worried." Ben fought what his head knew as he stood only to find himself having to sit right back down.

"I told you," Callie spoke firmly as she planted her hands on the table and looked at him with a firm glare, "You need rest. We will stay here until you have your strength back. Once you have that back, we can travel straight to your home and back to your sons." She saw nothing else to do and hoped, for both their sakes, this man would not argue with her. She wasn't really up to a fight at the moment.

Luckily, Ben decided that he needed to listen even if he didn't like it. He just hoped his boys wouldn't worry too much.

**00000**

Roy had just stepped outside his office when he saw the Cartwright boys riding his way. The serious looks upon their face left no doubt that something was wrong. Since Ben wasn't with them, he was going to take an educated guess and say whatever the trouble was had to do with their father. He waited in front of his door while Adam and his brothers stopped their horses in front of him.

"Hello boys." Roy smiled hoping his guess was wrong. "How are you today?" Fine and great were just two answers the lawman hoped to hear. Too bad hopes and reality are often two separate things.

Adam glanced at his brothers before answering their friend. "Pa hasn't returned from a business trip to Carson City." Adam then quickly explained where his father and Hoss had gone, why they'd gone and how come the two had headed off at separate times. "The thing is," Adam said as he finished, "Pa should have made it home before Hoss and he's still not home. He had quite a bit of money on him. We're afraid it might have something to do with him not being here."

"Yea," Hoss spoke up, "he had other business to take care of at home. I told him I didn't mind stayin on and sittin' a spell and jist visitin' knowing he was real eager ta get back ta the ranch."

Roy rubbed his chin. He never could understand why Ben would often travel with that much money. It was an open invitation to troublemakers in his book. Mentally he ran through the things he had to do that day. There was nothing that required his urgent attendance or that someone else could deal with. "Tell you what. I'll send a wire to the sheriff in Carson City; let him know to keep an eye out. After that, let's get a few men together and start searching."

"We'll head down the road to Carson City." Adam said as he turned Sport around. "We'll send a wire if we get there and haven't found him." He and his brothers then rode away leaving Roy to gather the men he needed to start his own search.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thunder Rolls **

**Thanks again for your comments. Two more chapters...and of course, I'll be running off to the theatre later.**

**Chapter Four **

Morning might be the best time for traveling, but when Callie awoke she decided that the trip to the Ponderosa would have to wait. Ben's shoulder had become inflamed and infected. He'd developed a slight fever. "Well, lucky for you I know my herbs and other treatments for such things as this." Callie said as she laid a poultice upon Ben's injured shoulder. Her heart went out to the man as he winced ever so slightly.

"My sons…" Ben started to try to rise only to find one very determined woman holding him down, not too hard as he was sick and did not have the strength to fight back.

"I'm sure your sons are lookin' for you." Callie sat down and wiped his forehead with a damp cloth. "Unfortunately, there' nothing we can do about it right now. Now, lie still! You won't do them any good if you go pushing yourself while you are not well!" It was the truth and she knew it; she also knew Mr. Cartwright was smart enough to know it himself.

Ben sighed and stopped struggling. He couldn't fight Callie and he knew it. He watched the young woman tend his mess of a shoulder and wondered about her past. Since she'd admitted to being unmarried, Ben looked at her closely. "I'm surprised none of your relatives fought with you about coming out west by yourself." Sure she'd spoken of a brother, sister, nieces and nephews… and cousins the night before. But he was a little fuzzy on the details.

Callie shook her head as she told her patient of her late brother's passing. "He'd have heart failure if he knew what I have done, and my sister thinks I'm crazy. I was tired of the east though, and had my own dreams to follow. It's not like I'm getting any younger." Truth was, while she looked to be no more than five years older than Adam, Callie was actually thirty-eight and the baby of her family. She finished securing the poultice to his shoulder and adjusted his covers as she went to fetch him something to drink. She knew she had to keep his liquids up; she didn't want him getting dehydrated on top of this fever.

While Ben lay fighting the fever, Callie's mind wandered back to the conversation she'd had with her older sister and their brother before he had died. _"It's not right, without a husband you'll be traveling alone! That's not right and you know it! Not only that, but any number of things could happen!" _The woman had continued to rant and rave obviously not taking in account just who she was talking to. Callie had never done things the acceptable way and had always been the odd one. Time and time again she'd done things that were "not right" according to society or to them.'

Now, Callie stood looking out the window and looked upon the wide open space before her. She realized at least part of the reason she'd left her only surviving sibling, all twelve of her nieces and nephews and their children, along with all her other relatives was for the simple fact that the east was just far too crowded for her. She couldn't breathe back there! Besides, even if her sister and brother in law meant well, they were far to bossy for her liking. With her never having married, the two seemed to think it was their place to tell her what to do, where to do it and why to do it. Oh they believed they were looking after her, but it was little wonder the three of them had a strained relationship. Only when Ben let out a moan was Callie brought out of her thoughts.

**0000**

Little Joe, Hoss and Adam rode down the long dusty road towards Carson City. They didn't like the fact that the few passengers they'd passed on the road, including the ones on a stagecoach, had not caught even the slightest glimpse of their father. A friend of theirs had found Buck and bought him into town just moments before they left. It was then that everyone was sure something had happened to Ben Cartwright. The boys didn't like it. Where on earth was he? What had happened? They wanted answers and they wanted them yesterday. It was midnight by the time the three Cartwright men sat on their horses at the edge of Carson City and hoped that they would find some answers to their questions first thing in the morning. After all, it was way too late to be bothering anyone at the moment.

"We best get a couple of rooms for the night." Adam headed towards the livery stable feeling tired and frustrated. Maybe, with a few hours sleep, he'd be refreshed enough to continue the search for his pa and some answers. Too tired to fight their oldest brother, Hoss and Little Joe followed suit. It wasn't long before Sport, Chubby and Cochise had been taken to the livery stable and taken care of. The three brothers then headed down the road towards the closest hotel in town.

The lobby was bare when Adam and his brothers walked up to the counter where the hotel's night clerk sat looking at some papers. When his customers approached the desk, the man stood up and smiled. "May I help you?" The tall thin man's voice was so high it made all three Cartwrights had to fight to keep from staring. In fact, they also had to fight to keep from laughing as his thin mustache, shaped in such a manner as to make each side stick straight out, and the high pitched voice, for whatever reason, reached out and tickled their funny bone.

"We need a couple of rooms for the night." Adam saw no reason to beat around the bush 'at this time of night'. The sooner they got some sleep, the sooner they could start looking for father. It wasn't long before they had the guest book signed and had the keys to the only two spare rooms left in the place. Hoss and Little Joe would share the double, while Adam took the only single left.

Hoss and little Joe wasted no time in getting to bed; however, sleep evaded both men. Hoss watched silently as his younger brother tossed and fidgeted. "We'll find him Little Joe," he said softly.

"Ya think so Hoss."

"I know so, short shanks, but ya need ta sleep a might. We probably got a bit of a ride tomorrow."

"Thanks Hoss."

"What fer?"

"I dunno, jist… Thanks."

Alone in his room, Adam was able to lie on top of his bed. Still fully clothed, he lay there with his arms stretched out and folded so they cradled his head. His feet, still covered in his dusty boots, hung off the side. He may have looked relaxed, but he was anything but. His body needed the little rest he could afford and the time to stop and think. There had been blood on his father's saddle and that had them all greatly concerned. After all, they had to wonder now if they were looking to find a man who was merely wounded or were they looking for a body to bury? If it was the latter, Adam swore to find the culprit, or culprits, and bring them to justice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thunder Rolls **

**Chapter Five**

Adam had left a message for the sheriff at the Carson City's lawman's office before walking over to the telegram office. Once inside, he asked for a paper and pencil. _"Pa not here. Keep looking. We are. Adam." _Once he finished writing the words, he handed the paper to Carson City's telegraph officer. "It needs to be sent to Sheriff Roy Coffee of Virginia City." He said as he paid the man. After the operator sent the telegram Adam walked out the door and to the café where he'd promised to meet Little Joe and Hoss. He'd sent them to the establishment to get something to eat, insisting that it took only one to send the message. He was almost to the front door when the sheriff hollered at him from across the street.

"Mr. Cartwright!" the man yelled as he ran to stop Adam. "I need to talk to you!"

Adam waited for the man to reach him. Since it hadn't been that long since Adam left the message for the lawman, he was left to wonder if the good man did indeed know something when it came to his father's whereabouts. "What is it?" Adam asked.

Hoss and Little Joe had seen him stop outside the café and saw the sheriff running. They stepped outside onto the boardwalk, but not before letting the waiter know not to touch what was on the table as they weren't through yet. Well Hoss hoped they would be back. Sheriff Colter looked at all three boys hoping they'd not go off half cocked once they heard what he had to say. After his hectic morning, it was the last thing the good man wanted or needed. "Two men were brought in this morning, one alive and one dead." He paused as he again took a close look at the Cartwright brothers.

The news had them draw back immediately. It made them nervous. Was he going to say the dead man was their father?

Seeing their anxious looks, the lawman realized what his pause had unintentionally said, he hurried to erase the notion. "The dead man was not your father. However, the deceased did have your father's billfold in his possession. When questioned, the other fellow said he had no idea how his friend got the billfold. He claims he just hooked up with his friend after not seeing him for a few years."

Hoss, Little Joe and Adam could all tell by the way the last few words were said the lawman did not believe the man. "You think he's lyin'? You figure he knows more than he's lettin' on?" Hoss asked as he slipped his thumbs into his pant pockets. His brother's eyes asked the sheriff the same question.

Sheriff Colter shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He hated this part of his job, the not knowing for sure. "It doesn't matter what I think; it matters what I know." He stressed. "He might be telling the truth; he might not. Men like that tell both and don't seem to know the difference. Though," he took a deep breath, "I think…with the dead man having your father's billfold… I'd say your Pa is probably dead. But," he again stressed the But, as the youngest of the men in front of him looked as if he was getting ready to explode, and the older two did not look much better, "there is no proof of that." Wanting to be more of help, the good man asked if the boys wanted help looking.

Adam nodded as he felt the tension inside of him growing. "It would help immensely, thank you sheriff. Roy, the sheriff over in Virginia City, already has men out looking. Having men here look too would help immensely." Adam answered as he looked around, half way hoping to see his father, "Though, could I have a word with that prisoner of yours?" He almost added the word "alone", but didn't. He was afraid of what he might do if he made such a request and it was granted.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Little Joe growled as he took a step forward only to have Adam reach and plant the palm of his hand upon the boys heaving chest. If he didn't trust his own temper, Adam sure wasn't going to trust his hot headed younger brother to deal with things in the manner they should be.

"I think you'd best let big brother deal with this." Hoss said as he nodded towards the stable. "Let's get our horses and start looking." Little Joe muttered something inaudible and followed Hoss. Adam followed the sheriff to his office.

**0000**

Callie took the rag she held in her hand, soaked it in some cold water and wrung it out. Afterwards she put it on Ben's forehead. His fever had finally come down and the poultices she'd been using seemed to be reducing the inflammation of the wound, thanks goodness. The fact that he'd been ill a good three days had had her concerned until his fever started declining. If only it would break, she wanted to get him back to his ranch and with his sons. She didn't have to know them to know how worried they'd be.

Once she laid down the rag, Callie lay down upon her own cot and closed her eyes intending only to rest for a few minutes. However, three days of nursing and watching Ben Cartwright had left little time for rest. Sleep finally overcame her.

While she slept Ben's fever broke and he found himself opening his eyes. Seeing Callie asleep, he couldn't help but smile. She reminded him of an angel lying there. Then again, he let out a small chuckle, in a way she was an angel. Hadn't she'd been tending him to him the whole time he was sick? Being the only one's here meant that she could not have gotten much sleep.

Ben tried to sit up and let out an involuntary groan. The sound reached Callie's subconscious and light sleep. She instantly flipped her eyes open and sat up then, seeing Ben struggling to get up, stood up and ran to his side. She quickly helped him. As there was no headboard, she set the pillow up against the wall and Ben leaned against it.

"How long have I been out?" Ben asked as he looked around the cabin and laid his good hand over his bad arm.

Callie told him and then said, "As long as you don't develop a fever again. We should be able to head to your ranch in a couple of days." She then excused herself as she grabbed her rifle and said she was going to see if she could scare up any fresh game for supper. She was tired of the jerky and what food they had. She wanted fresh meat. Of course, Ben was in no position to argue.


	6. A Prisoner and Heading Home

**Thunder Rolls **

**Chapter Six**

Adam made his way through the narrow hallway that led to the cells of the Carson City jail. Sherriff Coulter held the keys in his hands, ready to unlock the cells for Adam so he could question the companion of the man the sheriff had found with Ben Cartwright's billfold. Adam held up his hand to the Sheriff, "No need to unlock that, Sheriff I can question him from here."

"Yeah smells pretty bad, don't he?" said the Sheriff.

"Hmm," said Adam. While the Sheriffs observations were quite true, they were not the reason Adam decided it was best to question the prisoner from outside the cell. The fact was, he wasn't so sure he could contain his anger or the violence he might very well be capable of reverting to should he feel the man in front of him had hurt his father in anyway. That being the case, he stayed focused and threw a stone hard glare towards the nervous prisoner behind the bars in front of him

Tyler Mitchell, a short and sticky blonde haired man in his late thirties, stood fidgeting and then jumped nearly ten foot in the air when the tall black clad man asked him about the billfold his now dead friend had been found with.

"You like to tell me and the sheriff here, how you and your friend happen to have a billfold on you that belongs to my father; Ben Cartwright." Adam's words as cold as ice as he spoke, something he did not try to change.

Tyler wanted to crawl into a hole or run. He didn't know what to think about this man in black. Tyler didn't look like the feeling he was getting off the man either. In fact, Adam Cartwright had an eerie like calmness about him, but his eyes were threatening and delivered a promise of revenge. It scared the living daylights out of the Mitchell.

Wanting Adam out of the room, but not wanting to admit to being around when this Ben Cartwright feller when he was robbed and shot, the man took a gamble and barked, "I left the camp my cousin and I had set up for a good ten minutes! I was hungry. I hadn't eaten for hours. I figured I could find some small game! When I got back he wasn't there, so I stared ta roast the rabbit. He turned back up probably ten meybe fifteen minutes later. He claimed he'd been hunting too! But he was acting real touchy like, and he had no game, said he had no luck. He was in a real hurry ta get on our way and all, didn't even get ta finish our supper. The way he was acting, being in such a hurry, I wondered if he was telling the truth or not, but had no proof that would justify questioning him on it either!" The man took a deep breath and then hurried to finish, "I didn't know about the billfold until the sheriff found it and questioned me about it!"

Adam wasn't sure he believed the man; only he had the same problem the man claimed he'd had…he had no proof either. "When was this, and where were you camping?" He continued to glare at the squirming snake of a man before him, imagining his hands around the guy's wicked throat and strangling the truth out of him.

"Just barely over a week ago I reckon, jist wight miles or so out of Virginia City," Tyler answered as he kept an eye on Adam, "We weren't camped that far off the road."

Adam's eyebrows now rose as he thought on Roy and the search that was going on. If they were that close to the road, why hadn't his father been found? After all, the search had been going on for the same amount of time. Had the posse with him found anything now? Was this man telling the truth? Was he an innocent bystander and the man he called a cousin the true guilty party? Seeing no way to answer those question, no way to verify what the man said and needing to spend as much time as possible looking for his father, Adam moved closer to the bars of the cell and leant in close to the man there. "If you are lying I will find out. You better hope that we find my father alive and he can substantiate your story. Because if that doesn't happen, I will do everything in my power to see you hung, mister." He said stone cold calmly before turning and strode out of the jail leaving the sheriff to deal with the prisoner.

Tyler didn't move, just stood there with the beads of sweat rolling from his forehead to sting his eyes. _Father? _The man he and his cousin had robbed was the man's father? If Mr. Cartwright had indeed died,Mr. Mitchell knew he would be in trouble, for he knew the black clad gunman would keep his word.

OOOO

Hoss and Little Joe were waiting outside for Adam the moment he stepped out of the door. One look at the frustrated expression upon Adam's face and they knew he'd gotten nowhere with the prisoner inside. "So, where do we go from here?" Little Joe asked his hands on his sides and his impatience growing, and it showed in the scowl upon his face and fire in his eyes.

His brother's impatience did not help Adam's mood any and he put his own hands upon his hips and glared back. "We're going back to Virginia City and talk to Roy. Supposedly there was a small window frame of time where the prisoner in there was not with the dead man, his cousin as it turns out. He claims they weren't that far from Virginia City." He continued to glare at Little Joe as if he was daring him to come at him with some fruitless argument, one that he, Adam, could rip apart using his voice of reason. He wasn't mad at Joe. His heart was with Joe and it was taking every bit of his will power to suppress his impulsive side from going in there a beat the man senseless to get him to talk. One aggressive suggestion on Joe's part may just initiate such action; he needed to quell both their fires. They needed to find their pa.

They might have come to blows, if Hoss hadn't turned around and headed for the stable. He didn't want to fight either brother; he just wanted to keep moving, find his pa and find out what had happened. "Iff'n we're gonna go back to Virginia City, don't ya figur' we best get goin'? Time's wastin'."

Little Joe shot Adam one more glare and then hurried to join Hoss. Adam rolled his eyes as he threw a glance up towards the sky. He believed there was a God in heaven; he also wondered, sometimes, if he had someone up there with him that had too much time on their hands. He then turned and headed towards the livery stable himself. However, this time anyone looking saw only a non troubled calmness as Adam walked down the street. Though, if they'd been able to look inside they'd have known Adam's purpose for the trip to Carson had only grown stronger. However, neither Adam or either of his brothers suspected it would take close to two weeks, and a close resignation to their father's demise, before they would have the answers they sought.

**0000**

Callie stood outside and smiled as Ben walked out the door. His arm was still in a sling, but his fever had left and his strength was back. It was a wonderful blessing she was very grateful for. While they'd had a way to provide for themselves, it had been close to two weeks and her supplies had been reduced to half. The sooner they traveled to the Ponderosa, the better off they'd both be. "I have the horses saddled and ready to go." She said as she pointed to some nearby trees where she'd tied the animals.

Ben smiled, a smile Callie found herself very quickly getting used to seeing. "Thank you. The sooner we head out the better." He was eager to leave the cabin and get back to living his life with his sons. "Where will you go after I get home?" He asked once they'd mounted the horses and started their journey.

Where would she go? Callie thought about it. She knew she'd taken a huge risk when she came out west with no real idea where she'd land. All she'd really known was she needed space and lots of it. "Not really sure." She finally admitted. "If Virginia City has any jobs I could do, I might stick around a bit." She turned her head slightly, as to hide her face from this man. He had to be the same age as her brother had been; still, that mean he was in his fifties and had close to twenty years on her. She wasn't sure it would be wise to let him see how he affected her.

Ben didn't like the idea of a woman, any woman, just drifting like that. The most independent woman was still at risk. Slowly a smile spread across his face as he knew a job that was opened; well, temporally it was. "Our cook, Hop Sing, has been away visiting relatives in San Francisco. He is not due home for a couple of months. With all due respect to my sons and I, I think I'll die earlier than I have to if I have to keep eating what they or I cook. How about being our cook for awhile? That is, until you can find something else?" He saw her stiffen slightly and then relax.

She turned her face and glanced at him before turning her gazed ahead. "Since it's only temporary, I'll take it." She hoped she was not making a mistake in accepting the offer. After all, from what Ben had said, his was an all male household.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thunder Rolls **

**Chapter Seven**

The sun had finally peeked around a small rain cloud as the rest of the clouds slipped away leaving only the moistened ground below. Adam, his brothers and Sheriff Coffee either stood or sat in the living room of the Cartwright home talking about Ben and the fact that no one was having any luck finding him. The sheriff's next words didn't help bring any peace of mind either.

"I'm calling off the search." Roy hated saying those words, but he had too. It had been nearly two weeks since Ben first went missing. He still had a job to do, the other men did too. They couldn't continue looking for someone they obviously could not find. The lawman, Adam and Hoss weren't surprised when Little Joe jumped to his feet and objected. "You can stop lookin' Roy! My pa's out there somewhere hurt, we have ta find him! We jist have to!" He started for the door only to find Hoss blocking his path.

"Hold on, Short Shanks," Hoss said as he placed both his large hands upon Little Joe's shoulder, "I hate to admit this; you gotta know it, but, Roy's got it right. We've looked all over this here ranch, Virginia City and every inch with ten miles of Carson City. I figur' we gotta accept the fact that he's gone and we ain't gonna find any sign of him. He mighta been hurt real bad, and couldn't get home. Ifin he could he woulda been here. Joe I don't like facing this any more than you do, but Pa may be dead."

Little Joe was shocked into silence. Out of the three of them, Hoss had been the loudest when it came to insisting that their pa was alive. He'd been the one pushing the hardest during the search and he was saying what? Little Joe took a step backwards and stared at his giant of a brother, and then at Adam and the sheriff. He could see resignation in Roy's face and grief and sorrow in Adam's. "No! No! I won't accept it! He's not dead! He's not!" He bolted for the door and, this time, he made it. Before Hoss or anyone could stop him, Little Joe had left the house.

Hoss started to go for him, but Adam stopped him as he raised his hand and spoke, his voice twisted in pain, "Let him be, Hoss. He needs time to accept fact. What we need to do is be here for him and continue running this ranch the way pa would want us to."

Because Hoss could hear resignation in his brother's voice, he didn't fight him. After all, what good would it do? "I'm sorry, I jist…" Hoss shifted his weight, "…I..jist want things to be back to normal. I wanna wake up and find out…" Hoss quit talking and whirled around as he heard Little Joe's through the opened window; Roy and Adam's heads snapped in the direction also.

"Pa! Pa!" Little's Joe's screams of pure delight and joy grabbed all three men and they ran for the front door. Once outside they couldn't believe their eyes. Ben Cartwright, his arm in its sling, was sitting on his horse accompanied by a woman who was riding next to him.

"Hello boys, hello Roy." Ben smiled and dismounted his horse and then helped Callie down the best he could. "Sorry for scaring everyone and I know I did. This is Maribeth C Adams, but folks call her Callie. She saved my life."

The smiles upon his sons and Roy's face grew tenfold and "thank you" could be heard more than once and even a few hugs were exchanged and they all headed back inside.

Once inside, Roy sat down on the couch and looked at Ben, who was sitting in his chair. "I have to ask what happened to you Ben. You've been gone for weeks." If any law had been broken, he needed to know. If it was simply an accident, he had other things to do.

"I was robbed." Ben went on to explain where he'd been and what had happened. The moment he said there were two men, Adam sat straight up while Hoss and Little Joe exchanged glances. Not knowing about the man the sheriff in Carson City had had in his jail. However, Ben did not make the connection as had his sons.

When his father finished speaking, Adam asked, his voice dangerously low, "Did you say the second man was short, maybe five feet four inches and sported blonde hair?" It was all Adam could do to ask the question and keep the sound of anger out of it, though he had plenty buried deep in him.

Ben looked at him quizzically and leaned forward, "Do you know him?" He hoped the man wasn't a new friend of Adam's. He'd hate for that to be the case; friends were too hard to come by.

"I met him." Adam spoke through clenched teeth and told his father about the visit that he, Adam, had paid to the Carson City Jail. "I bet you ten to one, they let Mr. Tyler Mitchell out. I mean, they had nothing to hold him on, no proof he was even there."

Concern leapt onto Hoss, Little Joe and Roy's faces. "Iff'n they let him out and he finds out Pa is alive…" Hoss started to speak only to have Ben wave his good arm and hand through the air.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Roy can contact the sheriff's office in Carson and put out a wanted poster. I hardly think the man would come anywhere near me. Besides he doesn't know I'm alive."

Adam wanted to object, in fact Adam wanted to head off to Carson City right now and track this Tyler Mitchell and make good on a promise, but the fact was his father was alive and well, and home safe. He needed to focus on that and lap up the moment.

Ben watched his oldest boy brew for a second," Adam, I'm home, that's all that matters. And I'll bet you boys have plenty of work to catch up on. Roy I'll meet you in town in a couple of days to make a statement." Ben was too tired and his arm was hurting. He didn't want to worry about the man at the moment.

"Thanks Ben that will be jist dandy. You get yer rest now and I'll get moving, I've got a mountain of paper work ta catch up on." No one argued as they all walked back outside with their friend.

"I'm sure glad you showed up alive, Ben." Roy was still grinning as he mounted his own horse. "These kinds of outcomes I can handle." Heaven knew he had enough of "the other kind" to last a lifetime. As much as he wanted to stay and visit, he needed to get going. After all, his life didn't revolve around just the Cartwrights, though some days he wished it did. He just hoped that once he made it known that this Tyler Moore was now wanted for robbery and conspiracy to help commit murder.

"See you Roy." Ben stood with his sons and Callie and waved as the man rode around. Once their friend was out of sight, he turned to his sons. "I asked Callie here to stay on while Hop sing is away, and tend the house and make the meals."

Ben received no complaints from his sons because they were all tired of taking turns cooking in the kitchen. Well, all but Hoss-though even he wasn't going to argue with someone else taking over. Besides, this woman had bought their father home, safe and obviously well doctored. The least they could do, without making a real fuss and embarrassing Callie, was to side with their pa and make sure she had a job and a place to stay.


	8. Let Me Tell You

**Thunder Rolls **

**Chapter Eight**

Callie stood next to the oven throwing the finely diced onions into the omelets she was cooking for the Cartwright's breakfast. Her mind was on the conversation that had taken place between Mr. Cartwright, his sons and the sheriff the night before. She'd gotten very little sleep since. Now, cooking breakfast she thought on the situation again and the fact that she was going to have no choice but to have another private talk with Ben. Well, maybe Adam too. In the few hours she'd known them, Callie could already tell how hot-tempered Little Joe was and while she felt sure Hoss could control his, she'd also seen an example of how Little Joe knew how to play that brother. No, if any of the sons were to be told what she knew, it would be Adam. Though, she sighed, if he was told his father would have to be the one to tell him. She would not have it in her to say the things on her mind more than once.

"Oh boy," Hoss said as he watched Callie bring out the plates loaded with food, "that looks and smells delicious!" He watched as Callie put a plate in front of his father and then Adam. Before he could even ask where his was, Callie beat him to the punch.

"I only have two hands." She chuckled as the Cartwrights laughed and then went back into the kitchen. Moments later she was back with two more plates, the one she set before Hoss had twice as much food as the other plates. A grin as wide as Lake Tahoe spread across the big man's face. He couldn't help but wonder if his father had said something, but he didn't ask.

"Where's your food?" Ben asked his eyebrows turned down.

Callie looked surprised. After she recovered, she looked at Ben and answered politely, "Hired help don't eat with their employers." She turned and walked back into the kitchen. Truth was she didn't care about that rule; it was just an excuse to avoid questions that might arise. She wanted a chance to talk to Ben alone first.

"It's not right her eating in the kitchen like that." Hoss looked more than put out. "She saved pa's life. She should be eating out here with us."

Ben agreed, but he'd also looked into Callie's eyes and saw her father. Once that man had an idea in his head, for whatever reason he had it, he didn't budge unless one was downright persuasive. Apparently his daughter did too. "I'll talk to her later. For now, let's eat breakfast. You three have work to do outside, and I have tons of paperwork to get done." No one argued and the rest of their meal was spent talking about the things that needed to be done that day and delegating the tasks.

By the time Callie was finished cleaning up from breakfast, Ben was behind his desk and his sons were out working. She found herself taking a deep breath and doing her best to calm her nerves. This was not going to be easy, but it was necessary. She forced herself to walk up to Ben's desk. She cleared her throat, "May I speak with you Mr. Cartwright?" She would have preferred to call him Ben, but that was one of the few rules she did abide by; the one that said you addressed others by Mister, Mrs. Miss or the title they had due to their occupation such a doctor or sheriff.

Ben could tell just by the stiff way she was standing, that Callie was nervous and had something serious on her mind. He put down his pencil and leaned back while pointing to a nearby chair. "You can sit there. No need to be so formal too, the name is Ben." He knew Mr. Adams would probably have had a fit hearing him tell Callie to call him by his first name, but it's what the old sea dog got for becoming a father so late in life.

"I….I prefer to stand." Callie clasped her hands together and rubbed the palm of her right hand with her left hand.

Now Ben was more curious than ever. What was so important, and so nerve wracking, that made this woman so uneasy? "Okay, what is it?" He smiled at her, the smile filled with kindness and compassion. He was shocked beyond measure when he heard what came out her mouth next and what she did.

"I…I know Tyler Mitchell. That is," she hurried on, afraid she'd change her mind and he had to know. "I did at one time. He's mean, selfish, cruel and is forever blaming others for his own actions." The dagger like look in her eyes spoke of her distain for the man. "He's done…" she paused and then added with very forcefully, "many horrible things. There will be no reasoning with him if he finds out you are alive…" she paused again and then sent shock waves again through Ben as she lowered her voice, but finished saying, "He'll kill you…as he will me."

Ben's jaw hit the floor. He couldn't believe what he just heard. One of the men who had robbed him, the man who had shot him; Mitchell had indeed been the one to shoot him, would also kill Callie? "My life I can understand, but yours? What on the earth would he want to kill you? " Ben leaned forward only to find Callie shaking her head and taking a step backwards.

She held her head high. "Because that prison you can send him to? If you check into it, you'll see he has only been out of prison for a couple of years. I sent him there when he was no more than twenty years old and he served fifteen years. It was my testimony that sent him to prison. He swore that he would get me one day for that…I should have…" Callie stopped, too emotional; racked with fear and now guilt, to go on with the details. Before she allowed the tears to spill over and look like some landlubber blubbering female, she turned around and quickly disappeared into the guest bedroom leaving Ben sitting, totally stunned behind his desk.

Meanwhile, Callie was in her room standing by the window doing her best to control her nerves which were literally shaking, memories she'd set aside coming to the front of her mind. Her testimony_ had_ sent the man to prison, but what she'd held back would have gotten him hung. She'd never been one to show this side of her and she wasn't about to start now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thunder Rolls **

**Chapter Nine**

The sun had just started to rise as Callie stood on the porch of the Cartwrights home. She loved sunrises and took every chance she had to watch one. As the sun's rays hit the far horizon the sky turned a bright glowing red and blew a breeze through the air. So engrossed in the picture was she, that Callie jumped three feet in the air as Ben stepped onto the porch and spoke, "Storm's going to be hitting in the next day or so." He threw a smile her way. The smile reached out and wrapped itself around her. Instantly uncomfortable, Callie gave him a quick smile and stepped off the porch.

"So it seems. I guess I should be in preparing breakfast; I just…" she shrugged her shoulders, "Couldn't pass this opportunity up." She kept her eyes on the sunrise before her.

Ben was puzzled. She was enjoying the sunrise; he could see that, but why did she act so nervous all of a sudden? It's not like she was in any danger. _"…I sent him there when he was twenty and he did fifteen years."_ Her words from the night before came back to him. Ben felt his gut instinct start to tell him there was something that needed to be told…like yesterday. He also knew he'd not get the answers by pushing her. "Don't worry about it. Breakfast can wait." He leaned against the pole and kept his eyes on her. "Sunrises are too good to pass up. I remember watching many of them with your father. To be honest, I was more than shocked when you said you were his daughter. You're young enough to be his granddaughter."

Callie found herself turning around and laughing. "I am, aren't I? Well, they say if you play the game you take the chances of paying up. What can I say? I was the one that wasn't supposed to happen." She laughed as a grin that stretched from one end of the Ponderosa to the other came across Ben's face. She sure liked that smile. The moment the thought came into her head, Callie straightened up and excused herself. "Breakfast will become more like lunch if I don't get into that kitchen." She smiled, to be polite, and hurried back into the house.

Ben sighed and looked at the sunrise once more. "Adams you old seadog how about finding a way to get her to tell me what's going on; after all, that Mitchell fellow is still out there. I don't' like the idea that one day he'll show up here and endanger either one of us, and he will show up. My testimony can put him behind bars, bars that she apparently helped put him behind once before, and," he paused and then shook his head, "I have a feeling she's hiding something; something bad." Ben _didn't _like the idea of Mitchell showing up and harming their new cook and housekeeper_._ Callie was too good a woman to be hurt by that man. There were deeper feelings niggling at the patriarch, but he shrugged them off as his innate gratitude and the debt he owed Callie for saving his life. Slowly, Ben turned away from the disappearing sunrise and went inside. As he did, he decided to have Adam do some more checking into this Mitchell fellow.

Ben needn't have worried about asking Adam to do any such thing though. Adam, who had just finished wrapping yet another piece of barb wire around a brand new fence post, was one step ahead of him. Unbeknownst to anyone, ever since Adam had seen Tyler Mitchell he had the oddest feeling he'd seen him somewhere before. Only problem was, he hadn't been able to put his finger on it. His thoughts and feeling had only intensified over time. So Adam had already started to check out the man's background.

When his good friend Tom had personally delivered a wire, as he worked on the north pasture fence line, Adam was sure the news must important. He read the telegram; _"Tyler Mitchell from Boston. Worked at a bank. Did time for fraud and embezzlement." _

Adam slipped the paper in his back pocket and continued to work on the fence line. The words in the telegram the Pinkerton agent had sent him came to his mind, as did a forgotten memory. While in college, Adam had been a customer of the bank Mr. Mitchell had stolen money from. He'd seen the man a thousand times, but always did his business with another clerk. He figured that's why he'd been unable to place him when he first saw Mr. Mitchell; he'd never really associated with the man. The minute the memory was brought up he remembered an article he'd read during the trial. While he could not remember the whole article, Adam remembered the title. **"Miss Meribeth C Adams 'Callie' of Boston to testify in the Mitchell Fraud case."**

Adam stopped working and wiped the perspiration off his forehead. He wondered how long it would be before Tyler Mitchell found his way to the Ponderosa. And find it was something Adam felt strongly the man would do. He would do it if he ever learned Ben Cartwright had survived the bullets. It was his father's allegation that put Mr. Mitchell's name on a wanted poster now being distributed around the territory. The same thing, his father's word, that would see the man tried in court once more and perhaps sent back to prison, for much longer this time. After all, robbery and attempted murder were much more serious. Adam also wondered if Tyler would he seek revenge against the woman who had a large hand in sending him there in the first place. Remembering how the man had bold faced lied to him in the Carson City jail and the lack of anything ethical or good reflected in the eyes of the criminal, Adam believed the man was indeed capable of hurting an innocent woman.

Adam stiffened and then smiled just a little as he saw his father off in the distance riding Buck while Callie was riding one of their other horses. How come he got the strangest feeling their new "cook and housekeeper" just might not be leaving once Hop Sing got back? These musings and others were interrupted when Hoss and Little Joe rode up. They'd promised their pa they'd help Adam out and neither one of them wanted to face him without having done so.

"I hope they don't ride too long," Hoss said as he followed Adam's gaze and saw what his big brother was looking at.

"I'm sure Callie will have your lunch ready for us by the time we get home," Adam grinned as he went back to work while Hoss shot him a red faced look of annoyance.


	10. Callie's Secret

**Thunder Rolls Chapter Ten**

The sun was still out when tons of huge, fluffy, white clouds started dotting what was once a clear blue sky. The rain that had soaked the earth a few days before had dried out and a soft, cool breeze was blowing through the air. Life around the Ponderosa had quickly gotten "back into step" and over the next few weeks Tyler Mitchell was all but forgotten by the Cartwrights. Now Ben, who had seen Callie do nothing but work, had put his foot down and insisted on taking her on an afternoon picnic.

"You're a hard worker, Callie" Ben said as he smiled and shook his finger at her, "but you need to learn to relax and take breaks once in awhile too." She'd just finished thanking him for the picnic, but was insisting it wasn't necessary.

_Relax?_ Silently mused Callie; she had not forgotten Mitchell or the fact that he could again make an appearance on the Ponderosa. She sighed and shook her head. "Relaxing lets your guard down and…" she paused as she picked up and threw a rock across the creek they were seated by, "things can happen."

Having had many talks with Callie, some light hearted, some more serious, Ben had quickly learned to "read" this woman. What he was reading now bothered him, for somehow he knew he had not been mistaken when he thought she was hiding something. That admittance allowed the thought of Tyler Mitchell to again gain access to the front stage of his mind. He reached and touched Callie on the hand. He was shocked when she recoiled, a look of slight panic in her eyes.

"Callie, I meant no harm or forwardness. I was only going to ask if there was something you wanted to talk about." Ben was appalled he'd frightened her somehow. That she, apparently thought….he was stopped from pondering when shock waves went through him as all of a sudden he _knew _what her secret was. "That man served time for his thievery." Ben looked at Callie who had, for the first time, failed to control her nerves in public. "That man did something worse… he? Ben paused once again, not needing to ask. The details weren't necessary; the fear in Callie's eyes revealed it all. Ben gently turned her face back to face him. The man should have been hung, shouldn't he?" Callie tried not to shudder. She looked into Ben's caring eyes. She didn't know how, but in that instance, she knew Ben had read through her involuntary reaction and, somehow, seen what she'd been running from for years. She didn't fight the tears that had been hiding for so long and they rushed out as if someone had reached out, took a hold of a gate and opened it wide. Without thinking, Ben wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He massaged her back with comforting circles as her shoulders shook from the racking sobs. As he felt her shoulders shake and heard her tears fall, Ben felt righteous indignation against the man who had caused Callie such fear. "Why didn't you tell someone?" he finally asked as she regained control of herself, but stayed in his arms needing to feel safe and secure.

For a moment she didn't answer, and then she pulled back and Ben let go. "I wasn't supposed to be out the night he took the money from the bank. I'd had an argument with my elderly father though and wanted to 'clear my head'." She let out a slight 'humph' and shook her head. "It was because of that I saw him through the bank window. He didn't see me then or I'm sure he would have killed me on the spot. I hurried to the sheriff's office and told him." Callie looked up at the sky and swallowed hard. "Tyler was gone from the bank by the time the sheriff got there, though. The sheriff told me to go to the hotel and sleep there for the night." Her shoulders started shaking again, "I didn't listen. I thought I could make it home okay, in spite of the late hour. Later…" she wrapped her arms around herself and started shaking again.

Ben had to remind himself not to show any emotion while he waited for her to continue, as he didn't want her to shut down. Finally she started back up, "I was half way home, relaxed and happy as I could be, but Mr. Mitchell had other plans. He ambushed me on the trail…he did things…I…He…"

"Shhh," Ben soothed, "you don't have to say it. I'm here, I won't let you go. He can't hurt you."

Callie melted into Ben's arms once more, not wanting to let go, not wanting to describe the events of that night and feeling relieved she didn't need to. She lifted her head and rested it on his shoulder and spoke softly. "Afterwards he threatened to kill anyone I told. I guess between his threat and my knowing I never should have been out there in the first place kept me from telling. It was my fault; I shouldn't have been out there. I should have been in bed. It has been a shameful secret I have lived with all this time."

Ben caressed the hair on her head, gently assuring her of her safety and her dignity. "It wasn't your fault!" Ben didn't yell or bark, he just stressed every word he said. "_None_ of it was. Okay, maybe you shouldn't have been out there, but what he did…it was _not_ your choice. It was_ his_._ He_ made that choice. The sin is upon _his head_,_ not_ yours! You need to stop blaming yourself." Right then and there, Ben swore if Tyler Mitchell ever stepped foot on the ranch, the law would have a live prisoner, but they'd have a live one that wished he was dead.

Callie gave him a sad smile and asked, "How?"

**0000**

Hoss and Little Joe were just coming out of the barn when Ben and Callie rode up. They couldn't help but notice how relaxed and happy Callie seemed to be, much more than they'd ever seen her since she had accompanied their father back to the ranch. The formal air she'd had about her over the weeks with them; the one that said I'll be polite to you, I'll smile at you and tell you no lies, but don't get too close to me, appeared to be gone. Not knowing the secret she'd finally let out to their father, they couldn't help but throw smiles each other way. "At least she's older than Adam." Hoss whispered as he thought of couple of money grabbing young women who had tried to turn their father's head.

"I think you best keep quiet, or you just might feel pa's wrath for having the nerve to speculate," quipped Adam.

Little Joe giggled as he headed for the house. Silently, he hoped his father did marry Callie. It was obvious there was a good connection there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thunder Rolls **

**As always, thanks for your patience.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Ben and Adam sat at the table and waited until Hoss and Little Joe had gone outside to work before they moved into the living room and started talking. With Callie laid up with a bad cold, there was no one to interrupt their conversation. Adam had just finished explaining to his father why he didn't have to "start investigating" Mr. Mitchell. "She told you the truth, but why didn't she tell someone he'd assaulted her?" Adam felt the same disgust and anger towards Mr. Mitchell that his father had. Adam had a few opinions on how men like that should be punished, unfortunately they were all illegal.

Ben sat in the big red chair and turned up the palms of his hands up and answered, "She was blaming herself, telling herself she shouldn't have been out there in the first place. Maybe it's not right, but I fear too many women have had this happen to them in the past. Maybe, someday, they won't have to feel shame by speaking up over such matters. For now, I've asked her if she could stay on longer than expected." He held up the letter that he'd been holding in his hands. "Hop Sing's closest cousin has passed away, the arrangements and traditional Chinese ceremonies requires he spend some extra time with his family."

Adam rubbed his chin. "Did Callie say she'd do it?" He might have asked that question with his mouth, but his manner asked "Are you really going to get involved with her?" Adam had seen not just compassion in his father's eyes, when he talked of Callie or sought her company. He figured that's why his father, not knowing of Adam's inquiries, had asked him to check into Mr. Mitchell…to see if the woman was as honest as her father had been.

Ben knew his son well enough to hear the hidden question. He laid the letter down in his lap and answered. "She accepted and yes, if it's any of your concern, I'm looking to get better acquainted with her. Am I going to find myself at odds with my own family?"

Adam shook his head. "No, but do you know what you're setting yourself up for if Mitchell finds out you're alive and she's here, don't you?" Adam figured it was a pretty stupid question, but he still asked it. He wasn't surprised when his father told typical response was to tell him not to worry about things that hadn't happened yet and then left the room.

Adam was about to stand up and leave when he saw Callie standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him; she was holding a shirt that needed to be mended though Adam couldn't tell whose it was. The expression on her face had a thousand questions running across her face. Her confusion transformed into a frown as she searched Adams expression for an answer to her unspoken question; _do you really object to the growing relationship between your father and me_?

"I don't bite." Adam leaned against the arm of the couch and continued looking up at Callie.

The short, simple sentence put a smile upon Callie's face as she walked down the stairs, picked up the sewing kit that sat nearby and sat down. "I believe you," Callie chuckled as she sat down and began mending what turned out to be one of Little Joe's shirts. The young man had torn it as he jumped over a fence. During the past two months Callie swore she'd mended more of Little Joe's shirts than anyone else's. "Even if you did, I carry a mean right hook, and you'd have to deal with your father." She threw a wink his way.

Adam laughed, "I'm sure I would." He then stood up and excused himself, as he had work to do.

Adam was no sooner out of the door than Ben was back in the room. He watched as Callie sewed his son's shirt. He was shocked to find himself unable to take his eyes off her. She was a picture of an angel as far as he was concerned. He realized he'd been so caught up thinking about Mitchell, what he'd done and what he might still do that he hadn't noticed cupid sneaking up behind him. Now he surprised himself by wondering if there was actually a chance of getting to know Callie even better; that is, if she'd let him court her.

Callie felt someone's eyes upon her. Without looking up, she knew who it was. "Little Joe needs to stay away from charging bulls. What was he doing in that field anyway?" she asked as she lifted up the shirt and poked her fingers through the hole yet kept her eyes fixed on Ben.

Her casual comments shook Ben out of his thoughts and he picked up a newspaper and sat down. "You'd have to ask him. He's forever getting into trouble. I'm amazed he's made it to adulthood." While he put his eyes on the newspaper, his mind went to Callie and how to get her to stay on the ranch once Hop Sing returned without ruining her reputation. After all, if she stayed on after the Chinaman returned people would gossip about her. There were a few who already had the nerve to speculate as it was, though their need for a cook and housekeeper kept that bit down to a dull roar.

"What is it, Ben?" Callie could tell Ben wasn't reading and that something was troubling him…And that troubled her.

Ben turned his head and smiled. "There's a dance in town tomorrow night. Would you allow me to escort you to it?" All right, taking her to it might only add fire to the few gossipers tongues, but he and the boys were going to it and with Mitchell still out there somewhere. He wasn't about to leave Callie, alone at the house…Well that was a good as an excuse as any to get the woman to allow him to take her.

Callie started beaming. She loved the idea of dancing with Ben Cartwright. "I'd be more than happy too."

**00000000**

Thunder could be heard ringing through the night sky and lightning lit up the sky. In Order to get out of the storm, Tyler Mitchell had to duck into the opening of a cave, hoping to find no unwanted companions. He was cussing as he did so. His horse had been spooked by a couple of simple rabbits and thrown him. Unable to catch his horse, the man had no choice but to travel on foot. That's the only reason he'd been caught in the out in the storm, blasted rabbits!

With nothing to do but to wait out the storm, Tyler sat on the floor of the cave with his back up against the wall. He could see the rain fall upon the thirsty ground from the small opening. Again he cursed, thinking, this time, about the wanted posted he'd seen nailed to a tree out on the road. He'd also discovered,, through a gambler who had passed through Virginia City, that Ben Cartwright was very much alive. On top of all that he was absolutely gob smacked to find out Callie Adams was working for him. No one man could have so much bad luck, he thought. He chastised himself, not for his sins or even for thinking that the Gods almighty may have had a hand in this retribution; no instead he blamed himself for not doing both jobs correctly in the first place. In between the thought of Ben being able to send him to prison and the anger he still had towards Callie for sending him there in the first place, he was slowly getting close to the edge of insanity. "That bullet was supposed to kill that man! Now the law is lookin' for me! I've got to silence the man and while I'm at I'll have me another little talk with Miss Adams!" He rolled his eyes and yelled in an insane manner, even though he knew no one was listening. If anyone had seen him at that moment, they'd have known his sanity had just stepped over the edge and disappeared.


	12. Shot in the Dark and The Search Begins

**Thunder Rolls Chapter Twelve**

The music rang through Virginia City's social hall. Ben and Callie moved across the floor as if they'd been dancing together their whole lives. It was actually the third dance they'd been to since Ben asked her to stay on and cover for Hop Sing. He'd also taken her on numerous horseback rides and picnics. They had spent some wonderful afternoon's touring the scenic beauty of the Ponderosa, and then spent hours by the lake laughing as each told stories of the sea…his from experience, hers from the stories told to her by her father, but mostly they talked about family. Ben was surprised at the stories Callie told of her father, along with some with her sister and ones about her late brother, who was much like his father.

While Ben and Callie were reminiscent of the eccentric nature of her father and brother, the stories were revealed and described by Callie with much love and respect. Ben was pleased that Callie had two good male role models, in her brother and father. Ones she could compare base her judgments of honorable men. Ben hoped that she saw him as such a man also. He felt the pull of the woman's warmth, but quickly made excuses to return to work, fearing that he may scare her.

Now that Hop Sing was back and taken over the cooking, Ben had convinced Callie to stay on as housekeeper. He and his sons had built a small two bedroom home not too far from the main house for her. They knew there would always be people who would talk, but the house had made it so the only talk that was going around was how soon Callie would be giving up her new home to move into the main house as Ben's wife, a murmuring that Ben silently mused on. Only the gossiping mongers with their small minds and little respect dared hint at any impropriety going on behind closed doors.

Tired of dancing and wanting some quiet, Ben led Callie outside. There were others mingling and talking but they were two feet away and were talking low. Ben led her to down the street and to the apple tree that Dr. Martin's niece had insisted on planting nearby. Personally, Ben thought she was a bit crazy for doing so. After all there were no other trees in our around Virginia City, but at least she was taking care of it and had a bench that sat underneath it. Ben and Callie sat down. It was a nice place to watch the stars while listening to the music; a lot softer as wafted down the quiet street.

Ben took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. When she started to turn her head away, he let go of her hands and turned her face back to him. He could see the emotions in her eyes. "I heard you tell Little Joe you were thinking to go back east. May I ask why? You hate the crowds."

Callie fought to hide what she was feeling. There was a good twenty years between them; still she found herself wondering. However, he'd never been anything but a gentleman with her. He'd never shown her he had any interest in her but that of a dear friend. When she did not answer, Ben spoke again. "Callie, why? What has happened that would drive you back to a place that you don't want to be?"

"Nothing, Ben." Callie stood up, his hands on her face was stirring up emotions she wasn't sure she was ready to handle. "I…I just need to go." She had her back turned to him as she was afraid of her eyes would betray her.

However, the action triggered a thought and flicked on a light in Ben's mind. He gently turned her around. "What are you afraid of Callie? I'm not going to hurt you, none of my boys would ever dream of hurting you either. What are you running from?" He took of her shoulders, making it so she couldn't turn away from him, and hoping that she would feel his protectiveness.

"I…I'm afraid Ben. I'm afraid and I don't know why." Tears started pouring out and falling to the ground.

"Don't go, Callie." He took a hold of her face again. "I can't stand the thought of you leaving. You've got nothing to be afraid of." For a moment their eyes locked, neither one able move. In that moment, Ben knew she was afraid of being hurt again…even by him. "I'd never do what Mitchell did, Callie. I'd never do that to anyone. I will never let anyone hurt you."

"My head tells me that every day I see you," Callie looked up at his as she rested her hands against his arms, "but, my heart is terrified. Oh Ben, I don't want to be afraid anymore. My word, you're different than any man I've ever met. You're everything a woman could want. Why can't I get rid of this fear?" She desperately wanted to. Heavens knew she could tell Ben was an exceptional man and she didn't want him slipping away from her because of her fear.

Ben smiled and lowered his head. "You don't have to live in fear Callie, especially when it comes to me. Like I said, I have never, nor will I ever, do anything if you tell me not to." He kissed her gently, making sure she knew she had nothing to fear, had no cause to wonder 'what was coming', making sure it was slow and warm.

Callie wrapped her arms around his chest and slid her hands up his back. She'd never been kissed like this. For a moment, the world stopped turning and then a shot rang out.

Both Ben and Callie dove into a nearby alley that ran alongside of a nearby building. Ben had his gun out faster than she thought possible. Adam and Hoss ran out of the social hall, Little Joe had left with his date just a half hour before. Roy Coffee had been surveying the parameters of the town Hall, suspecting a few of the youngsters, having spiked the punch. He ran as soon as he heard the shots in Vicinity of the street Ben and Callie were on, but whoever the shooter had been was nowhere to be seen and no more shots were fired.

"Mitchell." Callie said the name and sounded as if she'd just bit into a lemon as she spoke. "It's him, I just know it." She held onto Ben tighter than she had before; the memory of her attack flooding through her entire being and the tormenting fear was back.

"Get her home," Ben said as he pushed Callie gently towards Adam and his other sons, "to the big house. If it's Mitchell, he'll be going to her cottage first. Do not let her out of your sight." ordered Ben.

Adam and Hoss did not stop to deliberate or discuss options. Now was not the time for hypothesizing. Both Hoss and Adam knew their fathers gifted instincts. They had them too. Their guts told to go and go fast.

The only objection could be heard from Callie herself. "Roy, I want to help look! I'm sure it's…it's that man."

Ben turned to Roy who had already sent his deputy and another man to search the town, a few of the private citizens had also joined in. "No Callie, please do as I asked. Roy I'll head down past the livery."

"Ben," Callie reached out and grabbed his arm, "do you have to go?" Her eyes begged him to stay. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew it was either get Mitchell or have Callie living in fear of the man the rest of her life, he might have given in and let Roy and the other men deal with the shooter who he was sure was the wanted man.

He removed her arm and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Take her to the house and guard her." He looked at Adam and Hoss. "And keep an eye on her!"

"Sure thing, Pa." Adam led a reluctant Callie to the buggy Ben and she had rode into town and helped her up inside. Once she was settled, Adam climbed in and headed home with Hoss riding beside the buggy.

Callie never took her eyes off the diminishing sight of Ben and Roy, as they headed down the dark street.


	13. Thunder Rolls

**Thunder Rolls **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ben rode along with Roy and the other men. Sam Johnson, the new blacksmith, had see a man running for a horse seconds after he'd heard the shot that had Ben and Callie diving for cover. Sam was lucky to have heard and seen anything. He was out on the porch smoking a cigarette at the time. His wife, a pretty black haired gal by the name of Julie, couldn't stand the smell of smoke. It flat out made her sick to her stomach.

_"He was movin' awfully fast, Mister Cartwright, Roy." Sam said as he threw the last bit of his cigarette down on the ground and stomped it out. "The way he kept lookin' over his shoulder? I'd say he's gotta be yer man!" _

Ben hadn't waited around to hear anything else; Roy didn't either. It had taken a no more than five minutes to find the man's trail and start following it.

As Ben pushed Buck forward, his mind wandered to the last picnic he'd taken Callie on, just last Sunday after church. It had started out as a family picnic with his son's even bringing their dates. The food was good and the conversation light until his boys and their dates left…a couple at a time.

_"I haven't felt so at home in years, Ben," sighed Callie as she and Ben stood alongside the lake and watched a flock of birds flying over head. "I used to feel like those birds, always going someplace, looking for something, trying to feel warm. I never thought I'd find it." She hadn't either. Oh, she'd met wonderful people along the way, but none had ever got close to getting past the cold stone wall she'd thought she put up. Without realizing it, it was a wall that had stood firm until the day she'd first laid eyes on the injured Ben Cartwright. _

_Over time, Ben sensed the beginnings of a small crack had appeared… one that had only grown larger with every passing hour. Once the picnic was over and the boys gone, he felt the majority of that wall had been lowered and with crevices created, like fireplaces ready to be lit, to warm a room, or in this case, he silently hoped Callie's heart. _

Now, as Ben worked at following the tracks, he swore with a vengeance that he would see Tyler Mitchell tried in a court of law for what he'd done to Callie and then he promised himself that he'd ask Callie to be his wife.

While Ben was been doing his best to follow what was indeed the trail left by Tyler Mitchell, not an easy task when it had begun to rain, Callie was standing by the window of the Cartwright's home watching. As the first drop of rain hit the window, the first bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and a roll of thunder could be heard in the far distant. This did nothing to help Callie relax as she thought on the man she had allowed herself to fall in love with pitted against the man she now wanted to see swing from a rope.

"He'll be fine." Adam stepped up beside her and watched as a few more drops hit the window. "You'll see."

She wanted to believe that; she needed to believe it, only she was afraid to hope life was actually handing her something that up to now had only existed in her dreams. "Every time my brother heard thunder rolling through the sky he seemed to think there was trouble was ahead. This situation would not convince him he was wrong."

Adam laid a hand on her shoulder and kept his eye on the window. "Right or wrong doesn't make a difference, Pa will make it home soon." The words were no more out of his mouth than they saw Ben ride around the corner of the barn. Relief swept over a part of Callie, the other part remained worried. When Ben walked in, Callie practically flew into his arms. Not seeing his oldest, Ben started kissing Callie for all he was worth. Only when Adam stepped away from the window and into view, and cleared his throat, did Ben let go.

"We lost Mitchell's trail, but Roy is putting the word out that the man is wanted for questioning for another attempted murder charge. We'll find him." Ben hurried to assure Callie as her face paled slightly. "I'm thinking of adding an extra thousand for the reward."

"Dead or Alive?"

"No Alive, I'd like to see the man…" he hesitated, not wanting to upset her. He needn't have worried.

"…hung and justice served," Callie finished the sentence for him.

Ben pulled Callie, in for a warm embrace. "Whatever happens my sons and I will do all we can to protect you…I promise."

Figuring his father and Callie did not need his company, Adam headed off to bed.

"Where's Hoss and Little Joe?" Ben asked as he looked around. He didn't like the fact that he didn't see his other two boys. They were supposed to be helping watching Callie. Before she could answer, Little Joe appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I've been staying up here in case Mr. Mitchell got it into his head to try to enter the house using one of the upstairs windows."Hoss is over at Callie's place. He figured the man might try going there. Now, I'm going to bed. It's getting late."

Ben wasn't sure he liked the idea of Hoss being at the cottage by himself, but then he couldn't argue either; the man had a point. Ben now found himself in a bit of a fix. He needed sleep, but he knew he wouldn't get if he had to worry about Callie and he would if she slept in the downstairs guest room. It was just too far away from him or the boys should Mr. Mitchell show up. "You'll sleep in my room for tonight. I'll sleep on my bedroom floor; you're taking my bed." He might not be a young man anymore, but he was still young enough to deal with the floor if he had to.

Callie was appalled at the idea of Ben sleeping on any floor and her widened eyes and jaw, which was hitting the floor, showed it. "I can sleep down here, Ben. There's no need for you to give up your bed."

"Yes, there is," Ben answered as he pulled her close and lowered his head, "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you because I wasn't close enough to protect you." As he kissed her, Callie's brother's words sounded in her ears 'When thunder rolls, trouble's bound to come.'

00000

Tyler Mitchell was wet, hungry and angry, along with insane. He had been so close to getting rid of the man he was now telling himself was his competition. He didn't care if it was raining cats and dogs; he didn't care if he was getting soaking wet and endangering his physical health. He had only one thing on his mind as he made his way through the pouring rain and hearing thunder rolling through the sky; kill Ben Cartwright and take Callie back for himself. He wanted the control; believed he deserved power…to achieve that he needed her submission and obedience. And, off in the distance, the thunder rolled.


	14. Storm hits and ends

**Thunder Rolls **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lightning and thunder both filled the night air and the wind was blowing something fierce as Tyler stood at the crossroad. If he turned to his left he'd wind up at the small cottage they'd built for Callie, but if he turned to his right, he'd wind up at the Cartwrights home. He debated for a few minutes which direction to take. Finally, he decided he'd rid himself of Mr. Cartwright first and then go for Callie. He turned his horse down the path that led to the Cartwrights.

While Tyler made his way to the Cartwrights, Adam and Little Joe made their way down stairs. "You think he'll come here tonight? In the rain?" Little Joe asked the question in amazement as Adam sat in the tall blue chair, keeping an eye on the door. How could his brother think that anyone would travel in this kind of weather? Surely the man would wait until the storm was over.

Adam didn't answer for a moment. His mind kept going back to Boston and back to the article. There had been something in that newspaper article about Mr. Tyler's distorted sense of thinking. For the life of him though, Adam could not remember it. "I wouldn't put it past him." he finally answered. "He didn't succeed in killing anyone in town; he'll not be happy about that."

While Adam and Little Joe talked downstairs, Ben and Callie were having their own discussion upstairs. "Ben, this is not necessary." Callie protested as Ben finished laying out a bedroll on his bedroom floor. She, like Little Joe, couldn't imagine even Mitchell coming out to the Ponderosa in this weather.

Ben stood up, smiled and took a hold of her shoulders. "I can't take the chance, Callie. He's out there and, from his actions in Virginia City, I am going to assume he wants us both dead. Well, at least me. That bullet barely missed me. No," he ran his hands down the sides of her face and smiled lovingly, "No, I can't take a chance. If you'll have me, I intend to make you my wife."

Callie stared. She knew how she felt about him; she knew he liked her a lot, but that much? Enough to marry her? A smile spread across her face and her eyes started dancing, but before she could say anything the glass to the bedroom window suddenly shattered all over Ben's bedroll and the floor. Ben immediately dropped to the floor with Callie in his arms. They crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked to the window. There on the roof was Mitchell, wild eyed and crazy, was looking in through. Callie screamed and Ben went for his gun.

Adam and Little Joe heard Callie's scream and gunfire going off. They were up the stairs in no time flat. Both stepped into their father's room to see Ben lying on the floor and Mitchell grabbing Callie's arm. The crazed man tried to pull Callie towards him, intending to use her as a shield and make his escape out of the house. Callie was not making it easy. In frustration Tyler turned his gun on the Cartwright brothers giving Adam the space and opportunity to draw shoot. Tyler received a bullet right between his eyes. The man looked dazed and then fell to the ground dead.

"Pa!" Little Joe yelled as he flew to his father's side and turned him over. Thank heavens he was breathing. While Adam and he were curious as to all get out what prompted Mr. Mitchell to enter the house through a bedroom window, they didn't dwell on it; Ben needed help.

"I'm going for the doctor!" Adam barked after he and Little Joe got the bleeding from their father's shoulder stopped. He tore out of the room leaving Callie and Little Joe to watch over their father. It was a job neither one gave up until Dr. Martin had arrived and started the process of getting the bullet out. At that point, the two went downstairs and waited. Hoss had returned home with Adam on the way back from town with Doc martin.

"He'll be fine." Adam and his brothers did their best to get Callie to relax; she was standing by the window and listening to the last of the thunder rolling through the air.

"The thunder rolled and trouble came just like my brother always said it did, but" she said as she turned away from the window and looked up the stairs, "it can't take Ben away. You've got to be right; he's got to survive." When the doctor appeared at the top of the stairs, a smile upon his face, they all let go of the breath they'd been holding. With a smile like that, the news had to be good.

"I got the bullet out without a problem," Dr. Martin said as he walked down the stairs, "and he's resting fine, though he keeps mumbling something about a wedding." He smiled even wider at Callie as he stepped onto the living room floor. "And he's asking for all of you." He held out his hand shaking as all theirs as they started for the steps without half thinking. "Two at a time, he doesn't need the excitement," scolded Paul, to no avail.

**EPILOGUE**

Adam stood off to the side of the fireplace playing his guitar and singing while his Pa and new stepmother, dressed in a beautiful flowery wedding dress with lace sewn around the neck, the waist and the hem, started their first dance together. Hoss and Little Joe mingled among the guests and, once the dance was open to everyone, found themselves dance partners.

"It still feels like a dream," Callie whispered as she pressed her hand ever so slightly upon Ben's shoulder as they continued dancing, "I'm so grateful that bullet didn't kill you, and that you didn't develop an infection or anything after Doctor Martin removed the bullet; unlike the last time." she scowled.

Ben held her as close as he dared, seeing how there were still guests in the house. "If this is a dream, don't wake me up, especially with the best yet to come."

Ben very discreetly moved the hand he had resting on her side just enough to send one very clear request meant to be fulfilled later; one that Callie was more than happy to fulfill. Once the guests were gone, the house put back in order and the boys left to fend for themselves, Callie and Ben went and hid from the world in a little two bedroom cottage for a few weeks.

**THE END**


End file.
